Talk:Lulu/@comment-26420279-20160905085020/@comment-28977071-20160908185550
Well, all the time I was just advocating the presence of ally-buffing ability on ADC role, albeit an antipattern (ADC'd just practically never use it on allies) while Nazareadain might have possibly been all the time reacting to the main topic. That'd explain why I couldn't understand how were his arguments responding to mine. Even though we still mutually disagree on that subtopic, I agree to let it be -_- Main topic then (btw, the length of the thread starts being a bit inconvenient).. I have to admit that I considered Greyr's enumeration of 's qualities to be just a list of overall pros, not to be the reasoning behind his claim that she was a pretty decent ADC. I tried to google out posts about what makes a good ADC that I was learning from months ago, but as I seem to not recall the source, here is the recap as I remember it. A good ADC should have: * ability scaling (otherwise bying /APene becomes less efficient) * innate AA steroid (to prefer it over just arbitrary random ranged champ) * haste/reposition ability (early safety, as well as a correct positioning in teamfights) Ranged form wasn't demanded because of or old , but definitely it'd be a requirement except for abovementioned exceptions. As has two out of three qualities, I consider her viable, plus I know that other people deemed her to be viable too. One could possibly correctly object that both qualities are tied to single ability, thus reducing the flexibility. On the other hand, her other abilities also provide some safety and the also provides strong AA steroid (although not scaling into late game with ). That's why I said that what she'd need to become a good ADC, was scaling. Maybe a language barrier is really my problem. I consider the ADCs to be of following qualities: a bad ADC- a troll pick (e.g. most melees) a viable ADC- not a troll pick, however suboptimal and inefficient; either doesn't have all necessary qualities or isn't being played and needs some boost by Rito's next patch a good ADC- competitive, efficient; has all the qualities required from ADC Now when Greyr says that she is a pretty decent ADC, I have to agree with him. My native language translates 'decent' as 'decentný' and 'pretty decent' means 'celkom slušný' for me. Or converted back into english: 'quite passable/acceptable/satisfactory'. Ergo 'viable'. In no way would I translate it as 'efficient', just isn't downright good ADC, but if someone opts for her, I don't consider it to be a troll pick either. "Why is an ADC".. well, she isn't. Man, that sentence just sounds weird. You also don't ask why is a mage, but he can be played viably as a tanky/battle mage, and it can be situationally efficient if you blind-picked him against an team or were outdrafted (in which case of course why did you even pick him early in draft, but that's off-topic). If you stick a class label on a champ, that's no longer a role, that's an attribute. And we associate only primary and secondary attribute with a champ. We label champs by dominant attribute. You also wouldn't label a pot full of beans as 'pea', just because there were few peas mixed in. That's why is a support/mage and a tank/fighter. We don't identify champs with their less dominant, however viable roles.